Un passé commun
by Fan100
Summary: Et si Tobias et Béatrice se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances ? Comment se passerait les retrouvailles ? L'initiation de Tris ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours, je tente une fiction qui sera courte. Donnez moi vos avis. **

**Je précise que dans ma fiction Caleb et Béatrice on 2 ans d'écarts et que Caleb et Tobias sont amis car ils vont a l'école ensemble et ont le même âge.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement de la femme de Marcus. Marcus c'est le monsieur avec qui papa travail. Pour la première fois j'ai une robe noir. Maman me donne la main. Je vois Caleb qui vas parler à un garçon de son âge.

-Maman, je peux aller voir Caleb ?

-Oui, et présente tes condoléances à Tobias !

Je me dirige vers Caleb en sautillant, quand il me vit il me fit les gros yeux pour me dire de marcher plus lentement. Je ralentis directement. Mon frère me sourit.

-Tobias, c'est ma sœur Béatrice.

-Mes condoléance Tobias.

Tobias sourit à cette petite fille qui ne respectait apparemment pas les règles des Altruistes. Caleb et lui discutèrent très peu. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, ce ne sont que des enfants. A 10 ans on ne sait rien de la vie. Mais Tobias en connaît déjà beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge, il connaît la douleur et la tristesse. Il est fatigué de se battre, il voudrait mourir comme sa mère.

Caleb fête ces 12 ans, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui on va à l'école à pied stout les deux. Mais Caleb traine, il avance doucement. J'ai peut-être que 10 ans mais je sais que si on marche à cette allure on ne va pas arriver à l'heure. A 12 ans on devient responsable, on a plus besoin de nos parents pour faire les trajets jusqu'à l'école. Bientôt je vois un garçon de son âge courir vers nous. Je le reconnais, c'est Tobias Eaton, le fils de Marcus. Il arrive a notre hauteur et salut Caleb et moi, il discute un peu.

-Caleb on va être en retard à l'école !

Je tire sur sa manche, je suis plus petite que lui. Quand il regarde l'heure, il me prend la main et se met à courir, on était vraiment en retard. Je trébuche, ces jambes sont plus grandes, je n'arrive pas à le suivre. Je trébuche à nouveau et me retrouve le nez dans le goudron. Je m'assieds et inspecte mes genoux quand je sens quelqu'un me porter et courir. Quand je regarde je me rend compte que c'est Tobias. Une fois a l'école Tobias et Caleb m'inspectent pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas fais mal.

Puis les matins ce déroulaient de la même façon pendant 2 ans. A chaque fois Caleb ou Tobias me mettaient sur leur dos pour arriver à l'école. Le soir on rentraient avec Susan et son petit frère. On riait jusqu'aux bâtiments des Altruistes ou on se séparaient rapidement.

Pendant ces 2 ans on étaient des enfants normaux, on s'entendait tous bien. Mais lors de mes 12 ans, Tobias ne venaient plus, je ne le croisait plus nul part, Caleb et Susan avaient 14 ans et se comportaient comme des adultes, plus de retard ni de rire. On partait et rentrait en silence. Quand je questionnais Caleb je me faisaient réprimander. C'est également à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas faites pour être une altruiste.

A mes 14 ans Caleb fit son choix et c'est a ce moment que j'ai perdu mon frère, il est partit chez les Erudits. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de poser de questions sur son départ. Je me suis juste retrouvée seule avec mes parents en attendant le jour de mon test.

* * *

**Oubliez pas de me donnez vos avis ! ;)  
Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne peux pas répondre a chacun mais merci pour vos commentaire ! Ca me fait plaisir. Je suis également désolée pour l'attente avec les vacances je n'ai pas pue publier la suite plus tôt.**

**Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre ! Vos avis son plus que demandé encore une fois ! **

**Merci !**

* * *

Une goutte de sang crepite dans les charbons ardents des audacieux. J'ai fais mon choix, puis je panique. Que reste-t-il a mes parents ? Caleb puis moi ? Je suis égoïste de les abandonner, mais j'avais besoin de penser à moi. J'entends les cris des audacieux, puis je m'assieds avec eux. La fin de la cérémonie arrive vite. Les audacieux se lèvent et courent et sans réfléchir mon corps suis le mouvement de leurs corps , je me mêle à eux et je cours, je dévale les escaliers, traverse la rue. J'arrive enfin devant le train après avoir monté le poteau. Je cours et je m'y accroche, assise dans le train je m'entends rire légèrement.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Christina, et toi ?

-Béatrice.

Au moment de sauter du train je suis contente de le faire avec Christina, elle aussi est une transfert, on se comprends. Je fais un rouler bouler dans les graviers. Quand mon regard croise celui de ma compère je me met à rigoler. Cet expérience est génial, je n'en reviens pas ! Mais ce n'est tout simplement pas fini, je me retrouve à sauter du toit. Quand je sens le filet m'envelopper, je rigole une nouvelle fois, je ne me rend pas compte que j'ai fait les choses les plus audacieuses de ma vie en 1h : j'ai quitté ma faction, dévalé les escaliers, grimpé à un poteau, attrapé un train en marche, sauté d'un train en marche et sauté dans le vide ne sachant pas ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper et m'aider à descendre. Puis je le regarde, et je reconnais ce regard, je sais que je le connais. L'étonnement que je lis sur son visage confirme qu'il me connaît également, mais qui est-il ?

-On t'a poussé ou tu as sauté toute seule ?

-Toute seule.

-Et bien, une pète sec en premier saut, c'est une première ! Ton nom ?

Il ne me connais peut-être pas finalement. Il est surement étonné de voir que je suis le premier saut. Mon silence doit l'intrigué parce qu'il me propose de choisir un autre nom si le miens ne me plait pas. Je réfléchis à cette option puis je fini par répondre :

-Tris, c'est Tris.

-Premier saut: Tris, dit-il fort.

Des applaudissements et des cris me font rougir. Les autres enchainent les sauts. Puis les instructeurs se présente. Quatre.. , ce n'est même pas son nom, comment vais-je savoir si je le connais ou si je divague. Il me fait peur, ou pas, je n'arrive pas a savoir ce que je ressent quand il commence à parler froidement après la remarque de Christina.

* * *

Callé entre Quatre et Christina, face a Wills je mange un hamburgers pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce regard étonné puis à son regard que je suis sur de connaître. Je tourne en boucle tout les scenarios possible pour me rappeler d'un audacieux à qui j'aurais parlé. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse. Puis une idée me vient quand il parle de transfert.

-Et toi tu es un transfert ou un natif ? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Pourquoi penses tu que tu peux me demander ca ?

Son ton est si froid, si cassant qu'il m'énerve, il n'a pas à me parle comme ca. Il peut bien me traiter de pet-sec mais je ne suis pas une sous-merde, alors je lui repond avec mépris.

-C'est parce que tu es si aimable.

Son regard me confirme que je dépasse les bornes, je me sens toute petite et fragile sous ce regard. Je le connais j'en suis sur.

-Fait attention Tris.

Il se lève et part, je me demande si je ne viens pas de me mettre mon instructeur à dos. Christina rigole avec Will et Al du fait que je suis suicidaire. Je rigole avec eux, c'était tellement bizarre, j'avais l'impression de voir mon frère dans son regard quand il me disait de me tenir bien quand j'était petite. Ce regard noir, glacial qui me faisait ralentir et taire, mais contrairement a celui de Quatre il devenait tendre quand je l'écoutais et puis en grandissant il a continuer a le faire mais moins souvent. Il me manque, j'espère pouvoir lui rendre visite quand j'aurais fini l'initiation. Cette nuit la, j'ai le sommeil léger. Je pense a ma mère, mon père, Caleb, a ma vie chez les Altruistes...

* * *

**Est-il trop court ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu et de me faire partager vos impression ! **

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sur la demande je met les pensé de Tobias. Je suis désolée, ce chapitre sera encore court. **

**Donnez moi vos avis !**

* * *

-Bon qu'est ce qu'ils font ! On a pas toute la nuit !

-Détendez vous les gars, ils vont bien finir par sauter !

-Je parie que Uriah sera le premier, ein Zeke !

-Tu parles, c'est un trouillard, répond le concerné.

Je ne pense pas qu'Eric laisse un Natif sauter en premier, il aime bien voir les transfert sauter en premier. Si j'avais envie de participer au parie, je pense qu'un Erudit sautera en premier, ils se doute que notre but n'est pas de les tuer. Soudain, je vois une masse de vêtement gris atterrir dans le filet. Je n'en revient pas, un altruiste ? Puis je vois des jambe et me rend compte que c'est une robe qui est relevé. Une altruiste qui devient Audacieuse et qui est la première a sauter ! Je suis vraiment étonné ! Je tire le filet pour la faire descendre, elle glisse vers moi. Je l'attrape et l'aide a descendre. Et la je vois son visage, ces yeux étonné qui me regarde. Je ne la reconnaît pas immédiatement puis je vois cette petite fille que je portais en courant sur le chemin de l'école. Cette petite fille qui me faisait sourire alors que je venait de prendre un coup. Béatrice Prior, la sœur du seul ami que j'ai pue avoir de ma vie d'altruiste. Elle ne doit pas me reconnaître, je sais qu'elle me poserait des question. Elle n'as pas l'aire de savoir, je vais faire comme si je ne la connaissait pas.

-Tu as sauté toute seule ou on t'as poussé ?

-Toute seule.

-Et bien, une pète sec en premier saut, c'est une première ! Ton nom ?

Je la voit réfléchir, je me demande si elle se rappel de moi, si elle vas me reconnaître.

-Si ton nom ne te plait pas, tu peux en choisir un autre.

Je me rend compte que cela lui plait car elle me regarde et me dit après un petit temps de réflexion.

-Tris, c'est Tris.

-Premier saut: Tris, dis je fort.

Les autres se mettent a crier et a applaudir. Je souris et lui montre le chemin, puis les autres ce mettent a sauter. Je dis le nom de chacun assez fort pour que tout le monde les entendent. Au passage d'Uriah je regard Zeke qui me sourit, je suis sur qu'il a eu peur que le gamin change de faction. Je met une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Uriah qui me sourit de toute ces dents.

Plus tard lors du repas quand Tris me demande si je suis natif des audacieux ou un transfert j'ai peur qu'elle découvre qui je suis, alors je lui répond sèchement pour qu'elle ne se renseigne pas. Ca ne la regarde pas après tout. On a jamais été des amis a proprement parler. Je suis cependant étonné de ca réponse qui est ironique. Je lui dis de faire attention, ca ne passe pas avec tout le monde se genre de réplique. Elle se tait après mon regard et je m'en vais. J'en ai assez de vois ma vie d'avant en elle. Zeke et moi sortons pour changer d'aire. Je ne lui parle pas de Tris, mais il sent que je suis ailleurs car plusieurs fois je le fais répété. Il ne pose pas de question c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, le fait qu'il ne pose pas de question. Il ne connaît pas mon prénom mais ne demande rien. Il ne connaît pas ma vie d'avant mais ne veux rien savoir, il m'accepte tel que je suis aujourd'hui. De temps en temps j'aimerais revoir Caleb. Mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mes 14 ans. Certes on a fais nos choix le même jours mais a part un regard on n'as rien eu. Caleb est le seul a savoir que j'étais malheureux chez moi, il ne connaît pas la raison.

Quand mon sang a crépité sur le charbon ardent des audacieux, je me suis retourner vers les altruistes pour voir la réaction de mon père. Et j'ai vue Caleb me fixer et hocher la tête comme pour me dire "Tu as bien fait". Et quand il a choisit les érudits il m'as regardé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de transmettre quelque chose par mon regard avant qu'il tourne la tête. C'est le dernier regard qu'on a échanger mais c'étais il y a deux ans.

* * *

**Merci de lire et de me tenir au courant de vos impressions ! :D**

**Bisous**


End file.
